Cedric's Love
by NekoSwagga
Summary: This is a One Shot story with Y/N and Cedric! Tell me if you like it!


Cedric's Love

Oneshot

Starring Y/N

Around the castle of Phobos, rumors were spreading between all the servents and slaves. Everyone now knew the truth about Y/N and Cedric. Cedric, who loved Y/N and would let her do anything she wanted because Y/N was his most favorite student. Cedric on the other hand, always got away from Phobos when he had the chance just to see Y/N.

Y/N POV

You were walking down the hallway to find your friend Tanel. Cedric and Phobos had now been keeping the Guardians as Slaves for themselves. If the Guardians did something bad, they would get punished sexually. You did not like the idea of Cedric and Phobos beating on your friends, but you had no choice but to accept it. But ever since Cedric and Phobos had seen your friend Tanel, they have been punishing her a few times. So, you asked Cedric if you could show Tanel the ropes of being a good slave/ servent. Cedric, as much as he loved you, agreed to let you teach Tanel the ropes. He even allowed you to go all around the castle. You were now at the kitchen. It was huge and it smelled like someone was cooking bread. A lot of bread, though. You turned your head and you saw Tanel covered in Flour from head to toe. You quickly ran to her. "Tanel, we must get you out of here before Cedric or Phobos sees you." You say as you help Tanel up and dragged her to the springs so she could bathe. Tanel bathe and you took her back to her room. Once in her room, you gave her a book. "I want you to read this book everyday and every night. It will teach you how to be a good slave and servent." You said. "Will you come and get me tomorrow?" Tanel asked. You then remembered that Cedric wanted you to meet him for breakfast in the morning. You sighed. "I will not, but Cedric will come get you. I need you to behave when he comes and gets you." You said. Tanel nodded and sighed. Even though Tanel did not like Cedric, she still had to go with him. You then kissed Tanel goodnight and went to your room.

Cedric's POV

You had gotten word from Phobos that you were done working for the night. You were so glad. You walked out of the throne room to find Y/N. You loved Y/N so much, that you wanted to hug her and tell her how her day was. Finally, you found Y/N's room. She had just gotten out of the tub. You knocked on the door, waiting for Y/N sweet voice to allow you to enter. You did and walked in quickly, shutting the door behind you. Once inside, you saw how beautiful Y/N looked in just a towel on. You saw her legs and how nice they looked. You also saw her hair and how wet it looked. "Hello Cedric." Y/N said as she brushed her hair. Your heart skipped a beat when she said your name. "How are things going with Tanel?" You said your lover. "She made a big mess today in the kitchen. She had flour covered all over her. I cleaned her up though." Y/N said. You were so busy looking at how good Y/N looked that you just nodded and walked over behind Y/N and put your arms around her waist and pulled her closer to you. Y/N moaned. You loved the sounds that Y/N was making and you caught yourself from holding in a growl in your throat. You pulled Y/N closer to you. Y/N moaned again. You then kissed Y/N down her neck. "I want to take you out tomorrow night." You said. Y/N nodded and moaned. You then kissed Y/N and walked out of her room.

Y/N POV

You woke up the next morning dressed and ready for breakfast with Cedric and Tanel. You then remembered last night when Cedric told you that he wanted to take you on a date. You shivered knowing what Cedric had done to you last night. You did enjoy the feeling of Cedric's arms around your waist when he pulled you closer to him. You were now heading to the dinning room for breakfast. Once in the dinning room, you found Cedric sitting there with Tanel sitting a few seats down from Cedric. Cedric saw you come and sit by him and smiled. "How was your sleep?" Cedric asked you. "My sleep was great." You said as you begin to eat. Cedric then held your hand while you were eating. You were surprised of Cedric's actions. Maybe Cedric really did love you like he said. "May I be excused?" Tanel said which made both you and Cedric look at Tanel. You nodded and Tanel got up and left the table. Cedric then turned and looked at you. "Tanel is doing a well job. I am glad for what you have done." Cedric said. "Why thank you." You said. After breakfast was done being served, Cedric got up from the table sending you a look to follow. You got up and followed wondering where Cedric was taking you.

Cedric's POV

You had brought Y/N to your room because you wanted to talk to her about your date tonight. You looked at Y/N as she came in your room. She was even more beautiful then last night when you saw in just a Towel. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Y/N said in her sweet voice again that made you growl. "I wanted to tell you about our date tonight. I found a nice place for us." You said. Y/N nodded and then came by you and kissed you. You kissed back and wrapped your arms around Y/N's waist and pulled her closer to you. Y/N moaned and pulled you closer to her. You growled and moaned. You then pushed Y/N on your bed and kissed her one more time before you turned in to your snake form. You then crawled on top of Y/N and kissed her more. "I have always liked you, Y/N. You are my best and favorite student ever." You said. Y/N kissed you again and smiled. "I must now go to see Phobos. I will come to your room tonight to make sure you are ready for our date." You said as you kissed Y/N one last time and then Y/N walked out the room. You sighed watching Y/N leave your room. You then turned back into your human form.

Y/N's POV

The whole day you were helping with Tanel. You had to admit, she was getting much better. The only thing you had to do now, was make sure that she was going to be this nice to Phobos. Tanel already had proved herself to Cedric. It was just Phobos that Tanel needed to obey the most. "I heard that Phobos is going to punish me sexually if I don't behave. Is that true, Y/N?" Tanel asked you. You sighed and nodded. "Phobos is doing this to teach girls a lesson. But I don't want you to think about that. Its not right for you to think about right now. I think you are going to do well." You said. Tanel nodded. The rest of the day you helped Tanel some more. Around sunset, you took Tanel to her room and she went to bed. You then went to your room and bathe and changed into a nice dressed. It was a red colored dress. It was very long and it stopped all the way to the ground, passed your feet. "I hope I don't trip." Y/N said to herself. You then heard a knock at the door and saw Cedric come in. He looked nice. "My, you look so beautiful, Y/N" Cedric said to you making you blush. "Its time to go if you are ready." Cedric said. You nodded and followed Cedric out the castle. That whole night, Cedric took you to a whole bunch of romantic places. You both ate outside and watched the stars together. You both then went back to the castle. You had to admit, you had a wonderful time with Cedric and you could tell Cedric had a wonderful time also. He was calm and he was being himself. "Did you have a great time?" Cedric asked you. You nodded and kissed him. Cedric kissed back and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You moaned and Cedric took you to your room. It turns out,that you really were Cedric's Love after all.

~End.

So, this is my first One Shot story with You and Cedric. How do you guys like it? Review and comment if you must. Bye!


End file.
